Head-canon one shots
by randomosity4arty
Summary: Headcanons turned into one shots. I don't own the head canons but I do own the plot. Head-canon 7: Out of anger, one of Hermes's children sent their father a box filled with newly bought stuff, receipt and everything else included. There was a post-it on every item labelled "Yeah dad, that's right. I actually PAID for these."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a long time, but I haven't abandoned them. So anyway I was looking at "Percyjacksonheadcanons" head canons, and I thought they would make the best oneshots, so I don't own the head canons at all! Nor do I own PJO, but I own the plot…**

_Head-canon __1559. Frank often hit his head against doorframes, not adjusting to his new-found height._

* * *

Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter decided to join their camps. So know during counselor meetings there was the head counselor of each Greek cabin, and the two praetors.

Frank Zhang was a klutz. That much was obvious if you spent five minutes with him. And after the Giant War with his growth spurt and new height was no exception. But now that he was praetor, he strived to not make a total fool of himself, and he succeeded. Well…most of the time.

Frank was running late to the counselor meeting. He quickly put on his praetor outfit and ran to the big house. Everyone was sitting inside. Frank walked toward the door, when suddenly he felt a pain in his forehead and heard laughter coming from the counselors. Even Reyna cracked a smile. Frank realized he hit his head on the doorframe.

"Oops. Not really used the new height…"He said sheepishly

"Excuses, excuses" Percy said, and everyone burst into another peel of laughter.

Reyna sensing Frank's embarrassment said "Alright time for the meeting to begin," with a pointed look towards Percy, the Stolls, and Leo; who whistled innocently. Frank shot her a look of thanks.

* * *

The Romans were bunking with the Greeks. And apparently the fates hated Frank because he had to bunk with his bloodthirsty half-siblings. And yes Frank was still very much a klutz. He was walking towards the Ares cabin when, **THWACK**! He heard his half-siblings roaring with laughter. But to Frank's surprise Clarisse was not. Maybe because she had taken a liking to Hazel, or maybe because she tolerated Frank. Reason unknown she said,

"Alright people SHUT UP! I have a headache," some of the immature Ares camper giggled at the fact that Frank probably had one to, "and your stupid laughing isn't helping ONE BIT! SO SHUT UP OR I WILL RUN YOU THROUGH WITH MAIMER!" Needless to say everyone shut up that instant. They had seen Maimer. If Frank didn't know better, he would of thought Clarisse was a chramspeaker…

* * *

**I know it's a sucky ending, but whatever. Please review, It really makes my day. I always reply to my reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I decided to update this because I'm on Spring Break and not goind anywhere. One of my best friends is Florida…lucky. **

**I don't own the head canon, or PJO. **

**Headcanon **

1438. Nico's favorite season is fall because everything starts dying.

And a bit of this one "Thalia's least favorite season was fall, because of her fear of heights and the name was 'fall'"

_\\\\+++-I'm a little line break short and straight-+++\\\\_

It was the one time of year when Chiron opened the enchantment, so that the natural weather would leak through above Camp Half-Blood, and fill the sky. The leaves were falling slowly towards the ground. It was…fall.

"You know I love _fall."_ Percy would say, emphasizing the word fall whenever Thalia was around. And when she flinched, he would chuckle, and Thalia would give him an electrocuted punch.

"The technical term is 'autumn.'"

Nico joined the conversation "Yeah, but since when are _you _technical?"

"Nico," Annabeth said with a stern look, "Thalia is allowed to be technical when she wants."

Nico raised an eyebrow at her, and after a moment of silence, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all burst out laughing.

"But seriously Percy, you know fall is my least favorite season."

"Extremely exotically ironic." Percy said

"Whoa big vocabulary for you." Thalia retorted back.

"Say that 5 times faster. Extremely exotically ironic." Nico said.

Soon the four of them were all trying to say it 5 times faster. Leo was walking towards them.

"What are you people doing?"

"Say this 5 times faster. Extremely exotically ironic."

"Cool." And he started doing it.

After all of them settled down, Nico said, "You know autumn actually is my favorite season."

Leo and Thalia gasped.

"NICO!" Thalia said overdramatically, to which Percy muttered "Just like Zeus."

Thalia continued, "You can't! You are dead to me! Why why why?! Everything is bright colors and happy! What happened to you?!"

Before Nico could respond Leo started.

"I agree with Thalia! HOW COULD YOU!? You know Red is _my_ color! And you just come here and decided to steal it!" He said in mock despair.

"GUYS! There's a reason I like fall," he said, "sorry autumn. He added after Thalia glared.

"I like _autumn, _because it's the one season when everything starts dying."

The rest of the demigods blinked.

"NICO!"Thalia said, "I knew I hadn't lost you!" And she _over_dramatically hugged Nico.

* * *

**So there's some Thalico if you squint. But you can blame that on her over-dramaticness. **

**Tell me what you thought by pressing that pretty blue button. **

**And here's a challenge if you want:**

**Say "**Extremely exotically ironic."

**7 times faster.**

**-Randomosity4arty**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOLIERS (not major) FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! CHARACTER DEATH. BECAUSE JKR IS A CRUEL WOMAN SOMETIMES **

**Headcanon 1467: The whole Athena cabin cried the most when Hedwig died in Harry Potter. Athean did also and Hermes would never let her hear the end of it. **

* * *

It was a normal day for the Athena cabin…or so they thought. Just before cabin inspection, they saw a flash of bright light. Athena appeared, and while the demigods bowed, Annabeth came forward.

"Mother," Annabeth said in surprise.

"Please children, no need for formalities. I'm not Zeus you know." The Athena campers were slightly shocked that goddess of wisdom made a joke.

"I have come because I feel we need some quality time, and Harry Potter is a phenomenal movie."

So soon after, the pillows were placed, the blankets laid, and the popcorn made. The Athena cabin watched one after another of the Harry Potter movies. They were starting the Deathly Hallows when Athena's emergency phone rang.

Annabeth said, "I know that number! I've been pranked one to many times by them. It's the Stoll brothers."

Yes, Athena had heard of these notorious Stolls, they were quite the topic on Olympus. But she thought they would have the sense not to prank the goddess of wisdom, well better her than Nemesis. Athena could've let it go to voicemail, but recently Persephone taught her some handy comebacks…and Harry Potter might just help. Athena picked up the phone, (much to the surprise of her children), and put it one speaker for the whole cabin to hear.

* * *

_The_ Stoll brothers were at it again. Except this time they were prank calling…a random number. That they would choose blindfolded. So Conner Stoll put on a blindfold and pressed random buttons on the phone. Which just so happened to be Athena's…..

* * *

Athena's voice rang out. "Hello?"

_ "Hi, is your refrigerator running?"_

"Actually it isn't. Would you come fix it? The house if the first one to the left in, Godric's Hollow." Some of the Athena kids snickered

_"What?"_

"Godric's Hollow."

_"Where's that?"_

"Surrey."

_"Huh?"_ Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"England."

_"Who lives in England?"_

The Athena cabin said in unison, "HARRY POTTER!"

Athena spoke, "Sons of Hermes, if you prank call the goddess of wisdom again-"

Travis hung up before he heard the threat.

* * *

Maybe if I aploigize on their behalf, Athena won't make them spontaneously combust, thought Hermes, as he jogged to Camp Half-Blood to save his sons from Athena's wrath.

He slowly walked into the cabin and then he heard sobbing. The demigods were crying, but Athena was outright sobbing. On the screen he saw a paused movie. The screen showed Harry Potter's owl falling in the sky. Hermes guessed that the owl just died. Hermes grinned; he would never let Athena hear the end of this.

* * *

Travis Stoll never again let his brother dial the numbers. That is until he himself accidentaly called Artemis…while the hunters were at camp…he still has the scar.

* * *

_300 years later_

The Olympian's were waiting for Zeus to come so they could start the meeting.

Hermes suddenly perked up. "Man I remember this one time, Athena was watching Harry Potter and when his owl died she was sobbing."

"HERMES!"

"Gotta go; tell my father I loved him…" And Hermes ran as fast as his legs would carry him, with Athena not far behind.

* * *

**Soooooooo….What did you think? As always I love reviews, they really make my day. Comment about anything, my writing, what you ate for lunch yesterday, what colors socks you're wearing….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. What's up? So this one I got from Pinterest….so I don't own that either….**

**Headcanon *** (don't know number): Annabeth & Percy's daughter got detention once for calling her teacher a "filthy worthless mortal," who deserved to be "dipped in the river Styx" and "tossed into Tartarus covered with paper cuts." Percy was proud, especially since his daughter was only six.**

* * *

"As you know, insulting a teacher is not an appropriate thing for a child to say. Especially in a school environment." Principal Cruella Esme Squalor Nero.*

"Yes," Annabeth said with slightly gritted teeth, "you've told us this before."

"Umm, Principal Nero, what exactly happened for our daughter Zoe to insult Miss Umbridge**?"

"A little boy called," Nero looked at a paper in front of her, "Reyna Grace 'Pocahontas.' Zoe promptly punched the boy in the face. Miss Umbridge called her out."

"Did it _ever_ occur to you that Zoe defended a friend?"

"A harmless comment."

Annabeth is livid. "A JOKE ABOUT SKIN TONE. Surely _that_ is _not_ appropriate on school grounds?"

"What did Zoe say?" Percy asked

"She called Miss Umbridge a," she looked at the paper again, "filthy worthless mortal," who deserved to be "dipped in the river Styx" and "tossed into Tartarus covered with paper cuts."

"Wow"

"Is Zoe into Greek Mythology?" Asked Nero

"Yes, we tell her stories every night."

"That is not right. She is being influenced by nonsensical stories."

"You leave the story making decisions to us! Greek is out heritage and to say that we can't practice it is a violation to the Constitution! You can expect that our daughter and the Grace's won't be returning to this wretched school!"

Annabeth stood up and took out her phone. She made a phone call to Piper Grace. When she was done, she checked out Zoe Jackson and Reyna Grace for the day.

"I'm proud of you Zoe," Percy said as they were walking out.

"Well he was a stupid nincompoop mortal that should be spontaneously combusted by Kronos in Tartarus."

"Whoa, you must be angry if you brought Kronos into this…"

"HADES YEAH!"

"It's not nice to use your Uncle's name in slang."

The Jackson's took Zoe and Reyna for ice cream and they spent the day having fun.

* * *

***I know that's from the Series of unfortunate events**

****Umbridge sucks. Admit it you wanted her dead for than old Voldemort**

**Hey, I would have finished this earlier but there was a tornado close to where I live. Well a warning in my county, so I had to go to the basement. I love my basement, it is now my new best friend.**

**-randomosity4arty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Okay so ****Clarisse Daughter of Ares**** (go check out her stories, they're good), asked me if I could do this head canon:**

_At Chris and Clarisse's wedding, Clarisse asked Coach Hedge to walk her down the aisle, instead of Ares._ Because well, Ares isn't the fatherly type, and Hedge was a fatherly figure towards her.

**Also this chapter is dedicated to ****Happitea****, for being an awesome reviewer and reviewing every chapter, and for being really nice. **

**I would like to thank Clarisse daughter of Ares for the headcanon.**

**I don't own neither the headcanon nor the characters. **

* * *

Chris and Clarisse were talking a walk (one of the few they ever took), when suddenly Chris stopped.

"You know Clarisse, after like 6 years of dating you, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

"What?" Clarisse said. She was hurt and she braced herself for the heartbreaking words. She honestly thought Chris was different. But apparently she was wrong. He was still like those other boys who dumped a girl once they got bored.

"Ya, and I don't really like your name very much." He said.

"Oh, did you fall for an Aphrodite girl!? Or maybe it was an Apollo girl? Or did you follow your brothers and fall for a Demeter one?! I knew no one would like and Ares girl."

"No. I don't want to be your boyfriend, and I don't like your name. You should change that."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes," Chris said kneeling, "Clarisse La Rue, will you marry me?" **(awwwwwwwww. Didn't know I could write romance, oh wait I can't)**

To say Clarisse was shocked was an understatement. "Of course you dimwit." She said hugging him.

She pulled away. "But if you mislead me like that again I will run you through with Maimer!"

"Noted."

And even though Clarisse wasn't one for affection she still kissed Chris. And he reckoned it was better that Percabeth's underwater kiss.

* * *

When they got back to camp, the Aphrodite girls immediately saw a ring on Clarisse's hand, and dragged her away to tell them the details. And much to Nico's surprise, Clarisse dragged him by the ear as well.

"What in the name of my father?" Nico said.

"Oh Nico," Piper said catching on to what Clarisse was saying, "you can contact the dead right?"

"Yes…."

"Well contact Silena Beauregard."

"Ooooohhh." Nico said finally getting it after he saw the ring.

Nico contacted Silena.

"Silena?"

"CLARISSE! Alright….what's that on your hand?"

"A ring…"

"Oh my Hades!"

"Only cool when I do it," Nico muttered.

"He proposed didn't he?" When Clarisse nodded she pumped her hand in the air.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to design and prepare it. Please Clarisse! Please Nico!" Nico just nodded.

"Okay, but first I want you to meet Piper McLean."

"Hi, Silena." Piper said.

"Your father's Tristan McLean? Cool, I guess you don't like that very much do you?"

"No."

"Piper is so much like you Silena, she doesn't give a crap about Drew."

"Awesome girl! Do you want to help me design this wedding?"

"Sure," Piper looked at Clarisse, who nodded, "I'd love to."

* * *

So Silena, Piper, and Clarisse designed the wedding. Clarisse and Chris were talking when suddenly Clarisse paled.

"Chris, who's going to walk me down the aisle? Ares isn't very fatherly…"

"Well who has been fatherly to you? And chances are, Aphrodite will come and drag Ares along, so ou can make an impression saying 'You're not my father Ares'"

"Well Chiron is one, but he's doing the wedding vows, so coach Hedge is another"

"Grea-"

He was cut off by a loud voice outside the cabin. "Alright cupca-", Hedge was cut off by a "The cow says moo!"

"VALDEZ!" He said

The cabin door burst open, Leo appeared. "Clarisse, Chris, can I hide here?"

"Absolutely not." They said together

Leo ran out of the cabin. And the coach Hedge appeared.

"You seen Valdez?"

"He ran out a few moments ago."

"Umm. Coach Hedge, could you perhaps walk me down the aisle, instead of Ares. He isn't very fatherly."

Hedge looked taken back. "Of course Clarisse."

Clarisse smile one of her rare smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

And so at the wedding of Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodriguez, Ares didn't walk Clarisse down the aisle, no he sat fuming that he wasn't. Instead Gleeson Hedge walked with her. After all he was more of a father than Ares had ever been.

* * *

**So yeah. Really suck at romance, sorry…I hoped that this lived up to your expectations. I love writing these. And I love the reviews I get. So thankyou to everyone who had reviewed. You can have cookies!**

**-Randomosity4arty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates, and maybe more in one day. **

Head canon: Every once in a while when they got bored, Percy and Leo would run down to the lake. Percy would cause tons of water to spray around them and Leo would set his hands on fire screaming "I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!"

**Don't own the head canon or the characters **

* * *

To say Leo Valdez was bored was an astronomical understatement. Coach Hedge was still annoyed with him for messing with his megaphone. Clarisse & Chris were planning their wedding along with Piper. Jason was at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth was watching Harry Potter, and the Stolls were in the infirmary for prank calling Artemis. Luckily Percy & Leo had devolved a plan on what to do if they ever got bored. They hadn't tried it out yet. Leo ran over to the Poseidon cabin and knocked. Percy opened the door.

"Leo!"

"Hey Perce, operation bored be gone-"

"Is in action," Percy finished.

So Percy and Leo changed into swim trunks and ran to the lake. There were already some demigods and naiads there. Percy ran to the dock and used his Poseidon powers and made tons of water spray up around them. Leo set his hands on fire and put them in the water. Demigods and naiads alike were staring at the duo.

Leo suddenly screamed, "I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN! WATCHED IT POUR AS IT TOUCHED YOUR FACE!"

People were now staring. Piper, Clarisse, and Chris even stopped what they were doing to look at them. Annabeth came out with her cabin and Athena muttered, "Sea spawn."

Leo and Percy, now often do that when they get bored. Everyone finds it quite annoying.

* * *

**Soooo…that was weird. Please review, everyone who does gets cookies. **

**-Randomosity4arty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Okay so school resumes Monday so updates may not be so frequent, but I will try. **

**Headcanon: **_Out of anger, one of Hermes's children sent their father a box filled with newly bought stuff, receipt and everything else included. There was a post-it on every item labelled "Yeah dad, that's right. I actually PAID for these." _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stuart Walkers was angry at his father. Hermes still hadn't delivered the package he asked him to. But Stuart knew he wasn't good at coming up with ideas. Especially for revenge. So he asked his half-sister Mindy for advice.

"MINDY!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She said hurriedly.

"Do what?" Stuart said suspicious.

"Uhhh…nothing. So what did you call me for?"

"I'm angry at dad. What should I do as revenge?"

"Don't join the titan army, that's for sure." She said.

''Mindy…"

"Ok ok. You could send him something horrific. I heard Percy Jackson sent Medusa's _head _to Olympus. Can you believe it!?" Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"It was funny though!" Mindy shouted at the sky.

Stuart thought and thought. _What was something Hermes hated? That's it_, he thought. But you see, Stuart wasn't very good at coming up with revenge, even with someone's help. His idea was doomed to fail.

Stuart took out some post-it notes. He went to the store and bought a lot of stuff. He knew Hermes was the god of thievery. Anyone would know that if they spent a minute with the Stolls. He bought stuff, and knew _thought (_key word here,) that Hermes would be shocked, to see new stuff and a receipt. He labelled every item with "_"Yeah dad, that's right. I actually PAID for these." _

Up on Olympus Hermes was doing his rounds for mail. He knew he needed to deliver his son's Stuart's package. He just hoped he didn't get to mad and join some army. He took out the last package. It was from Stuart to him. He took it out cautiously and opened it slowly. Inside was new stuff, with a receipt. _Had his son, actually paid for these? _He paled mentally. His fears were confirmed when he saw the dreaded yellow post it note. "**Yeah dad, that's right. I actually PAID for these."**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! My son! why Why WHY!?" Hermes was on the brink of a meltdown. The Olympians rushed in. The saw Hermes hunched over. The made their way to the box and saw the stuff, and the notes. Apollo started laughing at Hermes's son's idea.

"This is his idea of revenge?" He laughed again.

"Apparently it hit hard…"Poseidon said amused.

Then he started laughing.

* * *

**I know, very short. But whatever. I noticed I have over 1500 views. Thank you so much people. I have a question. **

**What is the difference between a view and a visitor?**

**I have no idea what the difference is.**

**-Randomosity4arty**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm practically obsessed with Artemis Fowl. So when I saw this headcanon I couldn't resist. So if you haven't read the series, you can still read this, though it will be confusing. I will update another chapter today for non Artemis fowl fans. And even though I'm a hardcore arty/holly person, this one is slightly Arty/Minerva and Holly/Trouble**

**Headcanon 907: **_Artemis Fowl didn't realize that the blond genius Minerva he'd bonded with so well with was the actual goddess until their brain child showed up on the door step of the Fowl Manor. _

* * *

"Hey mud boy," Holly said walking into the Fowl Manor.

"Hello Holly, so what did you stop by for?" Artemis said greeting her.

"What? An elf can't visit her human best friend?"

Artemis shrugged.

"So how is Trouble doing, Holly?" Artemis said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Just fine."

"It will be soon enough, that you come here with a wedding invitation." He said.

"ARTY!"

Artemis smirked.

Just then the doorbell rang. The duo went to the door. Outside was a delivery man.

"Hello, a delivery for Artemis Fowl the second."

"That's me. Who are you?"

"My name's Hermes, or Mercury. You know it's rather complicated."

"You mean the deities?"

"I'm the one."

"Artemis", Holly said, "he's not lying. Elves know when someone's lying."\

"Okay so why are you here Hermes?"

"Well," he said handing him a basket, "here's your child."

Holly dropped her neutrino, and it clattered on the floor.

"WHAT?!" Artemis said shocked.

"Well I best be going, gotta a lot of deliveries." Hermes said trying to walk away.

"Nope. I don't care whether you're a god or not. You are explaining this to Artemis and us!"

"But my phone keeps going off." Then his phone rang proving his point. So Holly promptly took her neutrino and shot it twice.

"There, it won't ring anymore," she said with an innocent smile.

"Fine. This child is Artemis's."

Artemis started to protest. But Hermes shushed him.

"Do you have any friends by the name of Minerva or Athena?"

"Yeah. Minerva Parardizo….."

"AH. You see Minerva Paradizo, doesn't exist."

"What? I was talking to her 10 minutes ago."

"Minerva is actually _Minerva _or Athena, but it's rather complicated."

"Minerva's the goddess?" Artemis said shocked.

"Hey you really are a genius."

"But isn't Minerva/Athena a virgin goddess?" Holly asked confused.

"She is."

Holly raised an eyebrow and pointed to the child in the basket.

"Oh…forgot to mention that part. Since Minerva/Athena is a virgin goddess, she give a brain child to men she respects or admires."

"Oooo. Arty's got an admirer…" Holly said teasingly

Artemis glared at Holly.

"Well…if that clears anything up, I'll be going." Hermes said, then added. "If we ever meet again try not to blast my phone Holly."

"No promises."

And so Artemis took the basket inside the Fowl Manor. And that night his parents were VERY curious as to why Artemis had a child in his arms….

* * *

**So yah, only Arty fans would get that entire chapter…..I'll write a different one for non-Arty fans.**

**-Randomosity4**_**arty**_

_**(get it?)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an extra chapter, if you haven't read Arteries Owl, sorry Artemis Fowl. **

Headcanon: When it was Jason's birthday the seven were hurrying to get him a gift. Not Percy. He had a brick painted blue with the superman logo. Despite his annoyance Jason kept it.

* * *

It was Jason's birthday. And the seven were having the hardest time, trying to get something for the son of Jupiter. But not Percy. While the others rushed around camp, he spent time in the arena, the lake, his cabin. The rest of the seven noticed this. They immediately interrogated the son of the sea god.

"How-" (Piper)

"are-" (Frank)

"you-" (hazel)

"So-" (Annabeth)

"Flaming calm?" (Obviously Leo).

"Well, I already have my present."

They stared. "We don't believe you," they said at the same time.

"Well you should."

"Seaweed Brain has a gift before me?"

"Yep," Percy said proud.

The seven seemed to think they wasted a lot of time and ran off.

"And lastly," Percy said, "here's my present Sparky."

The seven managed somehow to get presents for Jason. They let Percy go last, for reasons unknown.

Jason picked up the bag.

"Oh my gods Perce, what's in here? A brick?"

Percy snickered.

"Percy…." Jason opened the bag and took out a blue brick with the superman symbol.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!" Jason just glared at Percy.

"A brick? A brick?"

"What better present, than one you got hit in the face with?"

"A gift card would've been fine!"

Percy smiled innocently.

20 years later

Jason came home from his job. He and Piper had married and currently lived in New Rome. He looked on the mantle of his fireplace at the blue brick Percy gave him one year for his birthday. Despite being annoyed with it, he decided to keep it.

* * *

**So, that was short. Please review. **

_**Also if you have a headcanon or want a specific one you want me to do, just review with what it is. I will probably do it. Any pairing, any genre, any theme. **_

-Randomosity4arty


	10. Chapter 10

**So MockingjayDivergent20 requested this head canon:**

_To "please" their mother, the Iris cabin often ran around throwing skittles at the other camper, yelling "IN THE NAME OF IRIS, TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Most of the campers hid in their cabin, naming the event the "Dreaded rainbow hour"_

* * *

Annabeth and Piper were in the Athena cabin, relaxing after a long quest. The Gaea war was long over, but the seven volunteered to find new demi-gods. And Piper and Annabeth spent 2 weeks in a high school putting up with popular kids.

So they were relaxing when a blood-curling scream rang out, and the screamer ran into the Athena cabin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S STARTED! THE DREADED RAINBOW HOUR!"

While Annabeth and Piper stood confused, the Athena cabin ran into action. Half of them shu the windows and bolted them, another group grabbed some running kids outside and pulled them in the cabin. As for Malcolm, he got a megaphone from underneath his bed and truned in all the way up.

"IT'S THE DREADED RAINBOW HOUR! I REPEAT IT'S THE DREADED RAINBOW HOUR! RETURN TO YOUR CABINS IMMEDIATELY! Campers that are under punishment are to be put outside now."

"What is going on?" Piper and Annabeth said EXTREMELY confused.

"To please their mom, the Iris cabin throws skittles at campers. And they scream-" He was cut off.

"IN THE NAME OF IRIS, TASTE THE RAINBOW!" the Iris cabin said.

"Can't I charmspeak them to stop?" Piper asked.

"No way, the Hecate cabin, tried magic, which epically failed!"

The 3 peaked outside, and saw some girls with rainbow outfits, chucking skittles at the campers outside.

"Discipline has been so much better. Any camper that has caused trouble, instead of kitchen duty, they stand outside during Rainbow Hour of dread."

"Wow…I don't know what to say," Annabeth said.

The Athena cabin gasped. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, doesn't know what to say?! Call the press!"

Annabeth glared at everyone. The Athena cabin played some board-games, until Dreaded Rainbow Hour was over. The ground was littered with skittles.

"Oh did I mention, someone who is really bad has to clean this up?" Malcolm said grinning.

* * *

**I realize it is short, but it's 9:16pm, and technically I was supposed to be in bed 16 minutes ago….**

**Not that I listen, I'm always under the covers reading fanfiction….until 10, and then it takes me a while to fall asleep, and then I don't wanna get up, and I get late for school. **

**JK, I never get late for school…..**

**-Randomosity4arty**


End file.
